The Ship of Dreams
by intricateshades
Summary: Elsanna-Fair Warning. This is a Frozen Elsanna story told to a modern plot of Titanic, there will be differences and similarities. Includes a lot of Frozen characters! Rated M for later chapters.


Hello so this is the prologue to the Titanic Frozen Style AU, just to introduce the story of course. (It will be slightly more modern and of course have it's differences!) I hope you enjoy! It will be very parallel and include a lot of the same characteristics of the Titanic only written with Frozen personalities but will of course have some new scenes and change of scenes!

It is Elsanna, so if you don't agree with, don't read this!

I don't own Frozen or anything Disney, this is purely for fun. I don't own Titanic or anything like that, just more fun. Also, any uses of name brands or other stuff like that, well basically I don't own anything that you know I don't own. Also, some of this may or may not be realistic, it's a story so have fun. K thanks.

* * *

The Ship of Dreams

Prologue

Anna stared blankly across the table at one of the three men who she was playing poker with in an older style cafe off the port of the Northern Atlantic Ocean. She barely blinked with the intention of not giving away her hand to one of the two opponents she stared at. Anna licked her lips as she noted the man with dark hair and thin rimmed glasses was sweating discreetly as he looked back at her. Her two light red braids fell down to her chest and she blew air out of her mouth upwards with her bottom lip to move her bangs slightly. She was wearing a cut off pink shirt with light blue high waisted jeans. She kept a blank face only to confuse the man more.

Her and her friend Kristoff had been traveling around South, Central, and, North America for the past few years. They found their way to a "hip" part of New York along the coast and settled on a good card game with some random people they had just met.

Kristoff sat to the left of her on the round old wooden table next to the window by the harbor. He was Anna's lifelong friend and traveling buddy. They normally hustled people and found ways to make money through their teenage and adult life of traveling the world or well as far as they could make it, but this was a risky game. Anna had bet what little money they had left and his hand was worth nothing. He wasn't as good as being discreet as Anna as he brushed his blonde bangs back over his scalp with the hand that wasn't holding the cards and sighed loudly, catching Anna's attention for a brief moment. Their blue eyes met for a split second before Anna looked around the table to the opponent across from her and his friend to the left, who was very similar looking but more round and lacked the hipster specs.

Anna then looked at the pot in the middle which housed quite a few bills, some coins, a vintage pocket watch, and, two tickets to the fancy new cruise ship Titanic that sailed across the Northern Atlantic to Europe only to return again a couple weeks later. Anna and Kristoff both knew though, if they won the tickets, they would get off when the ship stopped across the ocean and not board again.

The brazen girl spoke as she looked at her hand. "Well, it's the moment of truth fellows." She looked back at Kristoff with a fake doubtful look on her face. "What do you have Kristoff?"

"Nothing," He exhaled as he put his head in his hands after seeing Anna's face and assuming the worst.

She quickly turned her head around to the man across from her.

"Nothing." He sighed as he threw his cards down. Anna and him both turned to his partner. Her facade started to fail only slightly.

The curvier man set his hand down on the table causing Anna to sigh dramatically. "Two pair," she said in despair as she looked at his hand and then the pot. She now turned her freckled face to her friend who was wearing jean overalls and a horizontally striped black and gray shirt. "I'm sorry Kristoff."

The blonde's face looked up to her with his mouth agape.

"Anna, this is serious," he begin to shout as Anna cut him off.

Her disappointed expression quickly turned to a smile, causing her dotted cheeks to blush and her button nose to rise. "I'm sorry, but I guess we're leaving sooner than we thought! Full house stinkers!"

Anna cheered as she stood up and threw her cards on the table in front of her. The other two men looked at each other with disbelief and cursed.

"You bet our tickets and lost!" The thinner man shouted as he stood up as well. He grabbed Anna by the shirt catching the attention of the other two men at the table. Anna closed her eyes and winced expecting to be hit but all of a sudden he swung his arm over and punched his partner in the face.

"Holy shit," Kristoff said relieved, because he knew if he had actually hurt Anna, he would have to beat this guy to a pulp.

Anna opened her eyes with surprise and just laughed as her and Kristoff started sweeping the money into their travel backpacks. Anna's pack was green with a few ornate white flowers on it and Kristoff's was gray with a few ornate snowflakes.

"Anna, I can't believe you!" Kristoff squealed as he realized just how much they had won. "We're going to Europe!" Anna squealed equally as excited along side her buddy as they jumped in place. Anna pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the time.

"Oh, shit!" Anna yelled as she quickly scooped the rest of the money in her bag.

"What? What?" Kristoff asked as he took note of Anna's sudden urgency and quickly swept the rest of the prize into his bag as well.

"We're going to be late! The Titanic leaves in half an hour!" Anna shouted as she ran out the door, leaving a bill on the table for the coffee Kristoff and her had consumed earlier. Her friend was right on her tail as they bolted out of the cafe and onto the road.

Their beaten tennis shoes collided with the cobble stone side walks next to the sand and boardwalks. Anna turned her head around frantically searching for the right direction to head in to find the ship liner.

"Come on! Come on! We have to go!" Anna blurted as she continued sprinting.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Kristoff replied attempting to keep up with her. He had no idea how she was so fast, he had thought for sure that he was a faster runner than she was but now he was having trouble keeping up.

"This is amazing!" Anna cheered gleefully as she jumped while running.

The sun was shining high in the sky, it was just after noon and the two finally arrived to the gated area around the ship.

"We're going to have to go through security you know." Kristoff whined and panted at the same time. He bent over and rested his hands on his legs attempting to catch his breath.

Anna bit her rosy bottom lip and thought for half a second, "Oh no, we won't." Kristoff looked up at the girl and noticed she had a devilish grin.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff said as he tilted his head to the side.

"Just follow me." Anna motioned with her hands as she was began quickly walking off again, forcing Kristoff to muster any will he had left to keep moving after the 20 minute run. He knew if they had to go through security they wouldn't be able to make it on the ship in time but he had no idea what Anna was planning to do next.

End

* * *

Well, that was just a short introduction but of course you can see it is very similar to the story line this far but will become more original. Thank you for reading!


End file.
